Wabbajack
by AngelOfGeeks
Summary: Why quietness at Cloud Ruler Temple is never a good thing.


**Just a little fluffy-ish oneshot to prove I'm still alive. **

* * *

Cloud Ruler Temple was quiet. The only noise was from a fire crackling in a gigantic fireplace, and from frustrated muttering from the desk in front of the roaring fire. Martin Septim was, once again, pouring over the Mysterium Xarxes. He'd practically memorized what the page looked like, and could practically read it in his _sleep_ by now. But the symbols didn't make much sense, apart from the small first bit he'd managed to decipher. And because of that first bit, he just sent the Hero of Kvatch (who was completely insane, in his opinion) off to hunt for daedric artifacts. In fact, she was taking longer than he expected. 

Martin stopped muttering, taking his focus off of the book. He listened for a few seconds, before realizing that the temple was _too quiet_.Wait, were those footsteps behind him?

_"Wabbajack."_

The voice was all too familiar. But what on earth did "Wabbajack" mean? Then, suddenly, he saw a ball of red magic hit a small mouse that was sniffing the front door to the temple. And then the mouse was gone, and a daedroth took it's place.

Memories of Kvatch flashed through Martin's mind as he looked at the creature. And then it took a step forward.

He should run.

Another step.

But where? The bloody thing would just tear down the door.

A third step.

Taking cover would be a good idea.

A fourth. He could feel the ground tremble a little.

But again, the thing could just destroy it. Only thing left to do was-

"Oh, is the poor emperor to be scared of the big bad lizard?" The voice asked happily. He would have turned around to face the owner, but right now he was too busy thinking of which spell would blow the thing to bits.

"What in Oblivion did you do?" Martin hissed, as the daedroth paused to grab a piece of meat out of the cabinet it had just punched a hole in.

"Just a little fun." The voice laughed, before saying in a sing song voice "Wabbajack, wabbajack..."

He dared to glace at the owner of the voice. It was the Hero of Kvatch, better known as Rose, in her strange golden armor, holding a staff that looked vaguely familiar...

_Wabbajack._

"You're _insane._" The daedroth was now busy eating all of the temple's meat supply. "Did you have any idea of what it could do? For Akatosh's sake, it could have turned into a bloody _Xivilai._"

She smiled, twirling the staff happily before pointing it at him. Martin flinched. She laughed, attracting the attention of the daedroth again. It started thudding back toward him. Where were the other Blades?

As if reading his mind, she smirked. "They've conveniently been locked in the Armory."

The great creature was now close enough for him to feel it's hot, sulphuric breath on his face. "Wh-" He started to say, before she interrupted him.

"Now, I suppose I should get rid of the big bad lizard for the poor emperor to be." The woman always called him 'emperor-to-be' when she was pulling stunts like this, knowing it annoyed him greatly. But at the moment, Martin was too shocked at how insane she was.

Then, in a swift move, she ran forward and her sword was out and slashing at the daedroth. Blood spattered the walls. Glaring, Martin stood and let a shock spell fly. It hit the daedroth and killed it, preventing any more blood from being spilled. And a bigger mess from being made.

"Jauffre is going to kill you." He mumbled, looking at the giant thing's corpse. But she was too busy yanking out it's teeth to hear him.

After depleting the daedroth's jaw of teeth, she sheathed her sword and pocketed the fangs. The staff was still hitched onto her back. But she was looking at him expectantly. For what? She looked at him for a few more moments, before rolling her eyes and placing the staff, Wabbajack, on the table. "Well, it's comforting to know that the future emperor will completely forget what's going on if a teeny little_daedroth_ comes along."

Remembering what she was there for distracted him from her snide remark. "Wait... the blood..."

"Of a daedra." Smirking, she placed a hand on her hip and the other on the table that Martin used as a desk. He sat down, still eying the monster's corpse.

"Good riddance to this tool of mischief." Martin muttered, very annoyed with the woman in front of him. Glaring at her, he turned back to the Xarxes. But she didn't take her hand off the desk. To the contrary, she placed her other hand down on it and lowered her head to the same level as his. He said nothing, hoping that she'd realize how annoyed he was with her. After she was there for a few more minutes, he couldn't give her the silent treatment any longer.

"_Shouldn't you be letting them out now?_" He snapped, looking up at her. But the moment he looked up, after his angry little remark, she leaned forward and kissed him. Martin stared at her in shock for a few seconds, before she pulled away. The _Hero of Kvatch_ had just kissed him. And she looked happy about it.

"You do know you're _adorable_ when you're angry." She said with a smile, placing her forefinger on his lips to prevent him from protesting. "Now I'm going to let everyone out, and if anyone asks about the big dead daedroth on the ground, it was _your fault._"

Martin looked furious. "And how am I supposed to-"

Her smile widened. "Think something up, Martin."

* * *


End file.
